


This Time

by Whiskey_cokenfanfic23



Category: Chris Evans (actor) - Fandom, chris evans rpf - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 20:42:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18724615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whiskey_cokenfanfic23/pseuds/Whiskey_cokenfanfic23
Summary: A Sequel to Maybe Next Time





	This Time

It had been about two weeks since what you so politely called The Incident had happened. You had wanted to put the whole thing completely out of your mind and pretend that it had never happened; but it was difficult to forget, no matter how hard you had tried. You had drunkenly tried to seduce your neighbor and friend Chris by jumping into the shower with him, fully clothed and stripping. Chris, ever the gentleman, had just dried you off, got you some clothes to sleep in and left it at that. Luckily for you, Chris had been nice about the whole situation. But it.still caused you to cringe every time you thought about it.

At first, all you could remember when you woke up that morning was leaving the celebration you had and going back to your building with Chris. But when you rolled over and saw him sleeping peacefully next to you, the rest of the night had all come rushing back: you forgetting your keys and being locked out, trying to seduce Chris, the shower, the “stripping.” God, it had been a mess. You had felt the embarrassment flood your body at the memories and you quietly slipped from his bed, grabbing your phone to call your superintendent to unlock your door.

You had tried to avoid him for a few days, but that proved to be difficult since you two lived in the same building, on the same floor, with him only two doors down from you. You had done everything from leaving from work half an hour early to coming home late so you could avoid running into him. You didn’t even answer his texts or calls for those days. Chris, however, wouldn’t give up. You were friends after all. 

So one Friday morning, when you had tried to slip out for work early, you heard Dodger’s telltale bark and you stopped dead in your tracks.

“Hey, Y/N.” You heard Chris say behind you as you were bent over to scratch the pooch behind his ears.

You straightened up and, taking a deep breath, turned to face him. There he was, leaning against his door, watching you with a slight smile on his face.

“Hi, Chris.”

“Haven’t heard from you in a few days, everything all right?”

Was he playing around with you? Of course everything wasn’t all right. You had made a complete and utter fool of yourself.

But you weren’t about to say that. “Uh, yeah, everything is cool.”

“Really? ‘Cause I haven’t seen or heard from you in days, which is weird since, you know, I’m right here.” He said indicating the door to his apartment.

“Yeah, um, you know, work and stuff, with the promotion…” you trailed off, knowing your excuse was a weak one.

“Look,” he said straightening up and taking a few steps closing the distance between you two. “I know why you’ve been avoiding me.”

“Yeah?” You looked down at your shoes, not wanting to look him in his eyes.

“Yeah, listen, I’m not upset about what happened that night.”

“No?”

“Nah, not at all.” 

It was true, though you weren’t so sure. As it turned out, that morning, when he had woken up and didn’t see you in his bed, he had felt a little disappointed. He had thought about it after that night, and realized that he really would have liked to taken you up on your offer. He had thought that the next chance he got he wouldn’t turn you down; but you had been avoiding him, so that chance hadn’t came up yet. 

“Well, that’s good,” you told him, still avoiding eye contact. “Look, I’m really sorry I’ve been avoiding you. I was… well, still am, embarrassed by that. I just… I don’t know.”

He held up his hands. “No need to apologize, Y/N. As a matter of fact I wanted to ask you if maybe you wanted to come over or something soon? I miss hanging out with you.”

“Really?” you asked your head shooting up to look at him. Did you hear him right? He did say he missed hanging out with you, right?

“Yeah. I got this movie and maybe we could order something to eat?”

He smiled at you. God, how you loved that smile, it just made you melt.

“Um, yeah, yeah that sounds good.”

“Great! You free tonight around eight?”

“Yeah I am.

“Awesome, then it’s a date.”

He took a hold of Dodger’s leash and headed down the hall. 

“Yeah, it’s a date.” You repeated leaning against your door, watching him walk off.  

You couldn’t help yourself, when he had walked around the corner, you did a little happy dance. Turns out you hadn’t made a complete fool of yourself like you had thought.

\---------------

You had went through the work day as if you were floating on a cloud. By the time 5 o’clock hit, you practically ran out of the door. 

Now you were standing in front of your closet trying to pick something to wear. You didn’t used to worry about this when it came to hanging out with Chris. You would just throw on some jeans and a shirt and not care. But this time was different, you could feel it. Not wanting to overthink it, you decided on a simple, casual dress. 

You headed over to his place once you showered and dressed.

“You look nice,” he said once he answered the door.

“Thanks.” You smiled up at him.

Once the food arrived, you two settled in and watched the movie he had picked out. You two started laughing and joking around like you always did and any lingering embarrassment left you.

Feeling comfortable, you stretched out on the couch, resting your head on his shoulder. You were focused on the movie, so you didn’t see the look in his eyes, but you did feel his hand leave the back of the couch and rest on your side, pulling you in a bit closer.

The feel of his hand on you sent a warmth spreading through you to your core. You scooted a bit closer to him, closing the space between you, your bodies flush against each other. You could feel the warmth of his body through your dress and you let out a sigh. You felt his hand slide down lower until it was resting on your hip. You weren’t focused on the movie anymore, just on the feel of his body against yours.

Lifting your head off his shoulder, you looked up into his eyes. You only had a second to register that they were darker, blown with a lust, before you felt his lips on yours. The kiss was soft at first, as if asking you if it was okay to continue. You leaned in to it, deepening the kiss, parting your lips slightly. 

Not breaking the kiss, you found your way onto his lap, straddling his hips. His hands gripped your hips, pulling you in closer. Your hands were around his neck, your fingers tracing lines up and down the back of his neck causing shivers to go down his back. Moving from his lips, you kissed a line from his jaw to his neck, placing small kisses there causing him to moan. The sound of his moans caused heat to pool in your belly and you started to rock against him, feeling him getting harder underneath you. His hands moved from your hips to grab your ass. He then lifted the hem of your dress, pulling it up and off, leaving you in nothing but your bra and panties.

You leaned back to look at him before reaching down to pull off his shirt.Then, gently, he lifted you off of his lap and laid you back on the couch.  He smiled down at you before leaning forward and attaching his lips to your neck, sucking and biting down to your breasts. He placed a kiss between them, before reaching behind you and unhooking your bra and throwing it to the floor. He licked a circle around one nipple, then taking it into his mouth he began sucking on it, causing your back to arch off the cushions beneath you, your nails digging into his back. He moved to your other breast, repeating the action. You moaned out his name, hooking your legs around his waist and grinding against him to gain some friction to your aching core. Your panties were soaked.  

Kissing down your stomach, he reached the hem of your underwear and in one swift motion had them off, joining your discarded dress and bra on the floor. Pushing your legs up and apart he lowered his head and began placing kisses up your thighs, teasing you. He looked up at you from between your legs; your head was thrown back, mouth slightly open, a quiet moan escaped your lips.

You met his eyes and let out a breathy laugh.

“You gonna keep teasing me like this?”

“Nope,” he said simply and then licked a stripe up your core, collecting the juices that had gathered there on his tongue.

“Ooooh,” was all you could manage before you closed your eyes in pleasure.

He slid his tongue in and out, licking up to your throbbing clit, and circling it once before going back to your pussy. He did this over and over, before you felt like you were going to lose your mind.

“Chris, please…” You begged him.

With a grin he finally moved his lips to your clit, sucking on it softly at first, while inserting one finger and curling it up to hit your sweet spot inside you. You squirmed underneath him, bucking your hips into him. He slid in another figer and began sucking on you clit harder. A stream of curses fell from your lips. You felt the coil in your lower belly tighten, you were so close to cumming. You tightened your legs around his shoulders and bucked your hips harder wanting to reach your climax. But right before you fell over the edge, he pulled away.

You let out a whine and sat up. Sitting up slightly, you watched him as he reached into his back pocket and pulled out a condom, then he undid his jeans, pulling them off with his boxers. When his erection sprang free, you couldn’t help but lick your lips, wondering how he tasted.

He saw you do this and as if reading your mind he told you “We have plenty of time for that later.” 

You nodded and once he had rolled the condom on, you stood up, and pushed him back onto the couch. You straddled his hips again, and grabbing him, positioned him at your entrance. You lowered yourself on him slowly, your forehead resting against his as you adjusted to his size. Once he was inside you, you began rocking back and forth, each movement of your hips causing your already sensitive clit to rub against his stomach. He grabbed your hips and began moving you up and down on top of him faster.

The sounds of your moans, drowned out the long forgotten movie in the background. Your nails dug into his back and shoulders, his hands were tight on your hips; you knew the both of you would have marks in the morning, but neither of you cared. You felt yourself coming close to the edge again. So close.

“Chris, I - I’m close,” you moaned into his ear.

“Cum for me then.” He told you, taking his hands from your hips, and letting you take control. 

He pulled you close moving his hips against yours, kissing you hard, swallowing your moans. You pulled away, cumming with a loud moan of his name, your head thrown back. 

After giving you a few seconds to catch your breath, he grabbed the back of your legs and laid you back down on the couch, he rested on his forearms and began thrusting in and out of you. You wrapped your legs around him to pull him in closer. He began placing sloppy kisses, on your neck, the movement of his hips becoming more erratic as he came closer to his own orgasm.

“Cum for me, Chris,” you whispered in his ear. “I want to feel you cum for me.”

You tightened you muscles around him and with a finally thrust, he came. You felt his arms shake as he lowered himself on top of you.

You laid there like that for a few minutes, him on top of you still inside of you, you stroking his hair and back, both of your bodies slick with sweat. He then lifted his head and looked at you. You smiled and pulled him in for another kiss.

Once you broke away you had to ask him “So when did you decide to do this?”

“That same night we came back from that party.”

“I’m assuming it was after all that other stuff happened?”

He chuckled. “Well, yeah, but I’ll give it to you, you were tempting.”

You laughed. 

He sat up and slid out of you. “C’mon, let’s get cleaned up.” 

He stood and took off the condom, dropping in the trash can. Then he reached for you. You took a hold of his hand and let him pull you up. You stood facing each other and standing on your toes you kissed him again. Wrapping his arms around you, he pulled you closer, almost lifting you off your feet.

“Shower?” You said against his lips.

“Yeah,” and then he lifted you up, one arm around your back, the other under your thigh. You hooked your legs around him.

“And this time you don’t even have to worry about stripping.”

You both laughed as he carried you into his bathroom.  

 


End file.
